Sin ti no hay vida
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Entre la soledad que Edward dejó tras marcha, Bella piensa en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, en todo lo que perdió y, sobre todo, se pregunta por el sentido de su vida a partir de ahora, y llega a una terrible conclusión.


**_Sin ti no hay vida_**

Caer, levantarme, volver a caer… Y no poder resurgir de mis cenizas. Reírme de mi misma, sabiendo que ese había sido siempre mi destino: caer, la oscuridad de esta agonía. Y odio sentirme así. AGONÍA: la propia palabra ya duele. El sentirme mal permanentemente, sufriendo, y sabiendo que por mucho que llore, grite o arañe las paredes hasta que me sangren los dedos, no podré desahogarme por completo.

Aunque, por otro lado, adoro ese sentimiento, me hace pensar en él. En todo lo que fue y pudo haber sido. Y eso duele…

Y todo ello me recuerda a mi no-familia, pues obviamente yo ya no era una de ellos… Bueno, más bien _nunca_ fui una Cullen. Y ya jamás lo sería. Pensar en ellos me rompía por dentro. Aquella fatídica noche de mi dieciocho cumpleaños lo había perdido todo, no solo al amor de mi existencia, sino también una familia. La mejor familia.

Eso me recordaba una y otra vez que no volverían… Que viviría sola por siempre, con la única compañía de este enorme vacío y… los recuerdos. Y éstos solo lo hacían todo más difícil. Hacían que cada día me sintiera más sola, más inútil, más miserable… Pero sobre todo hacían que, a cada minuto que pasaba, estuviera más lejos de la esperanza de un regreso.

Cada recuerdo en mi corazón, cada caricia en mi mente, cada beso en mi subconsciente, cada palabra dicha por sus dulces y gélidos labios en mi memoria… hacían que deseara cada vez con más fuerza la muerte, que se cernía sobre mí como majestuosa tentativa. Cada segundo sola es un latido de mi corazón que corre a refugiarse entre los fríos y protectores brazos de Edward, por toda la eternidad. Ahora sí esto segura de que mi vida llegó a su fin en el momento en que Edward dijo la palabra "adiós".

Adiós. Vaya palabra más vulgar. No existe el adiós, porque él siempre permanecerá en mi corazón. Nada me impedirá que sienta su tacto en mi piel. Nada me impedirá que oiga su voz como un arrullo acogedor. Nada me impedirá que cada segundo que pase piense en él. Nada. "Será como si nunca hubiese existido" Estúpido vampiro mentiroso… Nadie, ni siquiera él era capaz de mantener aquello. Edward seguía viviendo en cada poro de mi piel, en cada célula de mi ser, y nunca se iría.

Día tras día, minuto tras minuto, aquí, en la soledad de mi habitación, acurrucada en una esquina, me pregunto una cosa: "si la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y yo ya la perdí hace tiempo… ¿Qué me queda?" Je, je. La respuesta es obvia. Solo puedo hacer una cosa, que tal vez no solucione nada pero, que probablemente lo arreglará todo.

No tenía sentido prolongar aquél dilema. Me levanté y me tambaleé en mis primeros pasos. Salí de la habitación dando tumbos aún. Fui al baño y abrí el mueble de los medicamentos.

"¿Estás segura Bella?" Me repetía a mi misma.

"¿Sugieres algo mejor?" Me respondía mi otra yo.

Viendo que no recibía respuesta tomé un par de botes de pastillas y rebusqué entre las cosas de mi neceser, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: una cuchilla. ¡Bingo!

Anduve mis propios pasos de vuelta a mi cuarto y me senté y acurruqué en mi rinconcito oscuro entre el escritorio y la ventana. La ventana por al cual tantas veces había entrado él…

Miré mi mano derecha y contemplé, no sin cierto horror, los dos botes repletos de pastillas. "Con esto bastará" me dije.

Entonces miré mi mano izquierda y me cercioré de que la cuchilla seguía allí. Tal vez no fuese necesario pero, quería acabar con aquello rápido.

Abrí el primer bote de pastillas y contemple su contenido mientras mi mente se afanaba en traer de nuevo los recuerdos a mi mente y me hizo pensar de nuevo en los Cullen. Chillé de rabia por osarme a pensar en ellos de nuevo, y de coraje vacié la mitad del bote en la palma de mi mano y las engullí. Aquello no fue buena idea… la imagen de los Cullen seguía apareciéndose en mi tortuosa mente.

Me rendí. Tal vez no fuera mala idea dedicarles mis últimos pensamientos. De acuerdo, se habían ido, pero aún así habían sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Pensé en todos y cada uno de ellos mientras llevaba a cabo mis últimas acciones. ¿Qué pensarían cuando se enterasen?

Probablemente Carlisle se compadecería, y sentiría pena por mí.

A Esme se le rompería el corazón y se desahogaría con Carlisle. Ya me había empezado a querer como a una hija…

Emmett dejaría las bromas por una temporada, y su cara cambiaría de risueña a apagada.

Rosalie se haría la indiferente, y comentaría que era demasiado débil para vivir… Pero en el fondo lo sentiría, y seguro que se dolería, creo.

Jasper sería el más triste de todos. El pobre sentiría el dolor de toda la familia y andaría por los rincones deprimiéndose.

Alice, mi pequeña amiga, cuñada, hermana… seguro que dejarían de oírse sus brinquitos y sus carcajadas de alegría en la casa durante una temporada. Se encerraría en su habitación y lloraría por dentro. Había sido la mejor amiga que nunca me habría merecido tener.

Y Edward… Prefiero no pensar en él, o en cómo reaccionara ante mi locura, porque realmente lo es, ¿no? O tal vez no pueda tachárseme de loca por quitarme una vida que ya no lo es. Obviamente lo que yo hago no es vivir, sino sobrevivir a su ausencia. Y no estoy dispuesta a ello. Más bien lo calificaría de cobardía. Y no me importa. _Soy cobarde_.

Después de aquellos pensamientos, estuve más convencida que nunca de que lo que iba a hacer terminaría con todo mi pesar.

Un pastilla, un recuerdo menos.

Otra pastilla, un sentimiento menos.

Una pastilla más, los Cullen se desvanecen en la inconciencia.

Un puñado de pastilla, y la imagen de Edward se difumina en mi mente.

Me siento cansada pero el repentino ajetreo de mi estómago me mantiene despierta. Dejo que el bote de pastilla, ya vacío, caiga de mi mano y ruede por toda la habitación hasta meterse debajo de la cama. Entonces me miro la otra mano y observo la afilada cuchilla. Tentadora…

Aprieto el puño con fuerza y determinación y siento sus afilados filos clavándose en la palma de mi mano y cortando ligeramente mi nívea piel. Increíble pero aquello se siente bien… Morbosamente bien. Abrí el puño y vi la sangre brotar de entre los filos de la cuchilla clavados en piel. Cogí la cuchilla con mi otra mano y la extraje con cuidado la palma de la mano. Entonces, algo titubeante, corté mis muñecas. Primero la derecha y luego, con la palma y la muñeca de la mano izquierda sangrando me hice un veloz corte hacia arriba en la muñeca derecha.

No sentía prácticamente nada. El dolor de mi corazón, el dolor que había sentido y sufrido durante estos últimos meses superaba con creces el dolor físico.

Noté como poco a poco mi percepción de la realidad se iba haciendo más dudosa. Una neblina me cubría los ojos y me empezó a entrar sueño. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y dejé caer los párpados, que me pesaban como losas sobre los ojos.

Ya en la más completa oscuridad, tuve completa certeza de que eran los últimos segundos de mi vida. "Dedícalos a algo especial" me dijo mi otra yo.

¿Algo especial? Lo único especial y memorable en mi vida había sido Edward, y él precisamente era la causa de que acabara con ella, así que…

Preferí dejar la mente en blanco y esperar lo inevitable. No merecía la pena ni lamentarse ni regocijarse en ello.

Lo último que escuché mientras aún estaba consciente fue el arrullante sonido del motor de un coche, no el de cualquier coche, el de _su _coche…

Apenas si quedaba una gota de sangre en mi cuerpo, pero sentí que en ese momento la poca que me quedaba huía, literalmente, de él.

Lo siguiente que oí fue una rápida frenada… Y una lágrima brotó de mi ojo derecho.

Unos pasos apresurados y sigilosos en la acera… Y la lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse de golpe… Y la lágrima bailó en la comisura de mi mandíbula.

Una presencia a mi lado y un grito de agonía… Y la lágrima se estrelló contra el frío y duro suelo…

Y descansó inerte y etérea para siempre.

* * *

_Como todos sabéis que no me llamo S. Meyer ya daréis por hecho que ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, por fin me he decidido a escribirlo. _

_Creo que ha salido demasiado yo... O sea, muy dramático, ¿no? O muy sádico tal vez._

_Este one-short salió a raíz de una mala época que tuve, y me inspire en mi experiencia personal y en mis propios sentimientos para escribirlo, así que no sean demasiado duros con sus críticas._

_Bueno, también decir que va dedicado a mi amiga Inma (**Cullengiirl92**) por esta mala racha que está pasando, y para que sepas que te apoyo (apoyamos) y que todo lo malo pasa :D Y no tomes ejemplo de esto, ¿vale? Sé que he sido un poco bruta al escribir y dedicarte esto pero no me salía nada happy :S_

_Obvio también dedicado a todos los que se sientan identificados o simplemente hayan pensado o pasado por algo similar alguna vez (o sea, que creo que todo el mundo, pero vaya...)_

_Ah, y para los que leáis mis otros fics, sé que debería estar escribiendo nuevos caps y no esto, pero me inspiré. De todas formas ahora me pongo con lo demás._

_Con cariño,_

_Natsu~_


End file.
